


Must Be Barry

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [1]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Must Be Barry

Walking into the local pizza shop, Barry was nearly drooling. “Can I help you?” You smiled.

He blinked a few times. “Are you new?” He shook his head. “Sorry, creepy question.” He pretended to look at the menu despite knowing what he was getting.

You chuckled. “I am.” You told him. “I take it you come here often if you knew that?”

“Wouldn’t say often.” He shrugged, playing it cool. “Can I just have that two large special deal?” He pulled out his wallet.

You typed it up on the screen. “You must be Barry.” You glanced at him for a second. “My uncle owns this place, told me about you.”

“Uh…” He stuttered and ducked his head. “Yeah, that’s me.” He agreed.

“He didn’t say you were cute, though.” You flirted. “And your total is $15.75.”

He widened his eyes and blushed profusely. He went to hand you his wallet then realized it wasn’t the hand holding the money, effectively dropping both. “S-sorry.”

You smiled softly at him and shook your head. Once he placed the money on the counter, you took it and got his change. “Should be ready soon.” You held it out. “Want a can of soda while you wait?”

He took the change carefully. “Okay.” He nodded, watching you curiously as you moved about.

“What flavor, Barry?” You asked, standing at the refrigerator.

“Orange is fine.” He said easily, swallowing as you came back. “Thanks.”

You smiled and nodded. “I heard you were our best customer, so might as well.” You teased. “I was told you really like our pizza.” You chuckled.

He blushed further and nodded. “I do.” He shrugged, looking around. “Are you planning on working here for a while?”

“I am. I’m going to a local art school, so this was the best way to make ends meet.” You shrugged.

He nodded, intrigued that you were an artist. “Cool, cool.” He licked his lips. “Coolio.” He winced internally. “I didn’t get your name?” He looked back at you.

“I’m Y/N.” You held out your hand.

He discreetly wiped his palm on his jacket before going to shake your hand. “Nice to meet you.” He gave you a small smile.

You smiled back and looked him over briefly. “Are you studying anything?” You asked curiously.

“Criminal Justice.” He shrugged.

“Oh, that’s so cool.” You told him before your uncle brought out his pizzas.

“Mr. Allen.” The man chuckled as he handed them over to him. “The best for my best customer.” He smiled. “I see you’ve met my niece.”

“Yeah, definitely have.” He chuckled nervously. “Thank you.” He smiled slightly, making your uncle chuckle.

“Enjoy your pizza.” You told him.

“T-Thanks!” He said loudly, then nodded and rushed out.

Chuckling, you shook your head and looked at your uncle. “He’s sweet.” You grinned. “And cute.”

“Oh boy.” He shook his head. “Don’t go scaring him off. He keeps the lights on in this place.” He joked, going back to the ovens.

You playfully rolled your eyes, but looked forward to seeing him again.

* * *

Barry breathed in deeply once he was back at his place, mind crowding around you. He took a large bite of his pizza, surprised you had flirted with him. He briefly wondered if it was for business purposes, but then figured if you had knew he was a regular, why try and hype things up. It was eating at him. He hoped to see you again, but now, he just chose to focus on his pizza. Which, before he knew it, was gone.

Sighing he went to sit as his many screens, choosing to throw himself into a video game. That would keep him distracted.

When it came time for him to go into the pizza shop again, he kept ruffling his hair in effort to look more presentable. “Damn it.” He shook his head. He told himself you probably weren’t even working, and forced himself through the door.

* * *

He was met by your uncle when he finally made it in. “Hey, Barry.” He greeted him.

“Hey.” Barry smiled at him, nodding his head as he tried to discreetly look around.

“She just clocked out, and is changing for school.” He said, as if reading Barry’s mind.

“Who?” Barry tried to play it cool but ended up failing as he looked towards the back.

Your uncle laughed, shaking his head as you stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a hoodie and jeans, bag over your shoulder. “Hey, Barry.” You smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Uncle Jake.” You waved at him. “Want me to come in early and help in the back?”

“If you’re not too busy.” Your uncle chuckled. “All that art stuff.” He said fondly.

“I’ll come in and hour early. I should have stuff done by then. If not, I’ll bring it and work on it on my break.” You smiled and looked at Barry. “Too hungry to walk with me?” You surprised yourself as you asked.

He blinded, shaking his head. “No.”

You grinned. “Cool.” You led the way out. “Wait, do you have a girlfriend? I don’t want to over step anything.” You looked back at him. “Or get anyone pissed off at me.”

“No…no girlfriend.” He blushed at that. “And I assume you’re not…” He wiggled his fingers at you. “Taken?”

You giggled and shook your head. “Nope. Broke up with my high school boyfriend right before graduation. That was months ago.” You shrugged.

“I see, I see.” He nodded, trying not to stumble as he followed you. “Do you have a favorite type of art?”

You thought about it. “Probably sketching. At least, that’s my favorite to look at.” You told him. “What’s your favorite part of criminal justice?”

“The…the justice part.” He nodded.

You nodded, playing with the strap on your bag.

The silence to him felt longer than probably normal. “Do you, f-flirt with all your customers?” He asked suddenly.

Stopping, you blinded and looked at him. “No, I don’t.” You said simply.

“Sorry.” He licked his lips. “Just was at the tip of my tongue.” He mumbled.

You shrugged, starting to walk again. While it was a bit annoying that’s what he felt the need to ask you, there was nothing you could do about it.

He cursed at himself silently and just looked around, hoping he didn’t offend you.

When you reached your school, you gave him a slightly awkward smile. “Well, this is me.”

He nodded. “It was uh, nice walking with you.” He said quickly. “I hope to see you soon.” He physically winced. “Sorry, I’m bad at this.”

“We all have our little ‘quirks’.” You pointed out. “I’m pretty bad at interacting first thing in the morning, for example.”

“I’m bad at interacting at anytime.” He nodded. “I tend to keep to myself.” He sighed.

“That’s okay.” You shrugged. “I’ll see you at the pizza shop, soon?” You asked.

He nodded. “Wait, what time do you get out of school if you’re going in at dinner time?” He asked, worried about you being in the city alone at night.

“Tonight ends at…” You thought. “Ten? Well, usually.” You shrugged. “Sometimes I get distracted, or I’m working on something and I stay late. “Why?” You tilted your head, curious.

He blinked. “The city is just r-really big and all that.” He bit his lip. “I hear about things all the time.”

You smiled softly. “That’s sweet, Barry, but I’m sure I’ll be okay.” You pulled out pepper spray. “I also have a pocket knife and a cat stabby thing on my keychain. I put my fingers through the eye holes, and if I punch someone with it, big pain for them!”

He couldn’t help but smile at that, thinking you were quite cute. “Well, in that case…” He chuckled.

“I grew up with a couple older brothers. They went practical in the going away gift department.” You said brightly. “But really, thank you for your concern.” You squeezed his arm gently.

Barry smiled slightly. “Of course.” He blushed. “See you soon.” He waved.

You waved and turned, heading inside. You smiled slightly to yourself, never having met someone so…real, despite his awkwardness. It was endearing.

* * *

Barry quickly found a spot hours later on a building, wanting to make sure you got home safe. Not that you would know if it was him should he be spotted. He hummed to himself, setting up a bit early before watching the spot where he had left you.

Finally, you came out, chatting with a fellow.student. He smiled, then grew annoyed with himself since he knew conversation was hard. You laughed at something that was said, making him swallow. He thought you were so pretty and it was bad.

You felt like you were being watched, and looked around, but didn’t see anyone. You hugged your jacket to you tighter and just quickened your pace a bit. You said your goodbyes to your classmate, and went your own way. You enjoyed the cooler air of the night, thinking over your class. Art was calming, and you were thankful you could pursue it.

When your apartment was in view, you smiled to yourself, excited to have a moment of rest. Running your hand through your hair, you decided on a hot bath. You gave one last glance over your shoulder before heading inside.

Barry smiled to himself before bolting off. He told himself he’d wait a few days before venturing to the pizza place. He didn’t want to come on too strong.

After a few days, he began getting nervous for another meet up with you, despite seeing you throughout the city on his own time.

Finally, he walked in and swallowed. It had been misty outside so he kept his hood on, knowing his hair was probably a mess. He smiled softly to himself when he saw you behind the counter. You were doodling on some paper and looked up at him. “Hey you.”

“Hi, hey.” He said at the same time.

“2 large special again?” You grinned.

He wanted to use some cheesy pick up line, something like ‘as long as I can get your number with that’ but instead, he just nodded quickly. “Thanks.” He added.

You nodded and charged him up, going to get him an orange soda. “Here you go.” You set it in front of him. “How’s school?”

He took the can happily and shrugged. “I like the learning part. How about you?”

“It’s good.” You told him. “Just got a major project to do. So I’ve been trying to get ideas for it.”

He nodded. “I get ideas pretty fast if you want some help. They might not be good ideas…but I can shoot them out quick.” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing when it made his hood fall.

You chuckled. “Well, these aren’t criminal justice drawings and paintings.” You teased him.

“Yeah, probably not.” He chuckled sheepishly.

“We have to draw someone we admire, and then the next part is to turn it into a painting. A large painting.” You told him. “However, it can’t be realistic. We have to put our own spin on them.”

He raised his eyebrows. “That sounds cool. But probably difficult. But I’m sure you can do it!” He rambled. “Anyone in mind?”

You shrugged. “I’ve been doodling people here and there, but no one really stuck out.” You sighed. “I admire people, sure, but whoever I pick as to be perfect for this project.”

“Batman?” He suddenly suggested.

“Eh. Never been big on him. I mean, sure, awesome, he fights bad guys…but…” You shrugged. “Guy probably has money to be able to do all that. I find that less impressive than just some guy putting his life on the line.” You admitted.

He blushed brighter at that statement and nodded. “Definitely just rich…” He agreed. “Superman?” He shrugged.

You thought for a moment. “Maybe, but a lot might be doing him.” You noted. “That’s kind of predictable.”

He nodded in agreement. “No heroes, then?”

“It would have to be one that I agree with, that isn’t overdone, isn’t some rich boy in a costume… I know. I’m picky.”

“Picky about what?” Your uncle asked as he brought out Barry’s pizzas.

“Superheroes I could possible pick for my art project if I wanted to do one.” You shrugged. “I turned down Batman and Superman already.”

He nodded. “There’s the Flash. He’s local, after all.”

“Who?” You asked.

“The Flash.” He repeated. “Looks young, speed is his thing.” He explained. “Wears red, from what I know.” He shrugged. “Google him later. What’s the project?”

“Someone I admire. I can’t choose, so Barry suggested Batman, than Superman.” You made a face. “I’ll give this Flash guy a try. You know of him?” You looked at Barry.

He stared at you for a moment before shrugging a shoulder. “I mean…I’ve heard of the guy, but no one knows much about him.” He said quickly. “Small footage of him.”

You nodded. “I’ll look him up after work.”

* * *


End file.
